The Many Forms of Dcon
by Super Metal Sonic
Summary: The Decepticons recive a new recruit without an alt mode which causes alot of problums


Disclaimer: I own nothing but D-con.

**The Many Forms of D-con**

Shockwave watched as the Spacebridge doors closed and turned back to the monitor, "The new warrior has been sent Megatron"

"Excellent Shockwave" Megatron said, his image displayed on the monitor, "I look forward to his arrival"

Shockwave fidgeted slightly as the image of his leader disappeared from the screen. He shouldn't have sent HIM of all Transformers to Earth, but he had been causing nothing but trouble for Shockwave and with Megatron wanting new soldiers it was the perfect way to solve his problem.

"Forgive me Lord Megatron, but he's your problem now"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Megatron walked down the hallway to the base entrance with Starscream and Soundwave following him,

"This is pointless Megatron," Starscream sneered, "What good is some foolish warrior sent in by Shockwave will do?"

"He will add to our forces and his skills will help us, " the gunmetal tyrant said, glaring back at his traitorous Air Commander.

As the Decepticons gathered round the entrance as they waited for the new arrival. As the doors opened a black and white mech with a design simialer to Soundwave's, and two blue optics entered the base

"Decepticon recruit D-con reporting for duty sir!" the new con said, saluting.

Before anyone said anything Starscream gave a scream, pointing at D-con as if he was the devil "IT'S HIM! IT'S HIM! HE'S BACK AGAIN!"

"What the slag are you screaming about!?" Megatron snapped

"It's him! The one from Cybertron I told you about!" Starscream whipered slightly, Megatron's optics widened slightly as the memory played in his mind

----------------------------------------------------------------

"_Starscream, you are to go to Cybertron for the next two days to supervise the training of the new recruits" Megatron ordered,_

"_Why waste my time with useluss rookies?"_

"_That is an order Starscream!"_

_two days later, Megatron walked into the command center, "Starscream should be arriving soon and I hope that he- HOLY SLAG!! WHAT THE PIT HAPPENED TO YOU?"_

_The red Seeker was carried in by the Constructicons looking as Omega Supreme had repeatedly stomped on him._

"_It was one of those recuits" Starscream said, "he was wrose then fighting the Autobots. Everything he did and do only caused more trouble!"_

"_Now Starscream, clam down we still need to repair you" Hook said,_

"_He's a disaster on legs!" Starscream said, turning his forcus on the Decepticon leader, "the last thing we ever need in our army is that inept recruit D-con"_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Megatron looked back at D-con, "well…" he said a calculating look, "if you can put this much fear in Starscream, you may prove to be quite useful"

D-con gave a quick salute, "Sir, thank you sir"

Megatron nodded and turned, "Decepticons, it is time for us to plan our next attack. With D-con added to our forces, we will be victorious"

"Depending if our new addition has acquired a alt mode for himself" Starscream said, sneering at D-con,

"What are you blabbing about?" Megatron snapped,

"Last time I saw D-con, he didn't have an alt mode"

At once the silver and black mech turned to face D-con,

"Err commander Shockwave felt I wasn't ready for an alt mode yet, sir" the recruit explained to Megatron, "he said I'll get one as soon as there is one I can't cause trouble with"

Megatron turned to the Constructicons, "get him an Alt mode now!"

"Yes Megatron" the green and purple mech said as they took D-con to the med bay to be fitted with his alt mode.

----------------------------------------------------------------

After while, the Decepticons stood near a mountain,

"Time to test your new form, D-con" Megatron said, turning to face the new Decepticon recruit, whom now had a jet like appearance, similar to the seekers, "since most of our forces have an air travelling vehicle for their alt mode, we'll try you with a jet mode. Now, Transform!"

D-con saluted and transformed, flying into the air,

The Decepticons watched as their new comrade flew, somewhat shaky at first, but getting better,

"He does seem to be getting the hang of it" Starscream said indifferently,

"He is doing excellently, Starscream" Megatron said, turning to the seeker,

"Megatron!" Skywarp spoke up, "he's getting too close to the mountain!"

Turing his attention back upwards, the Decepticon leader saw that D-con was indeed too close to the mountain to safely manoeuvre, "D-con pull back! You're too close! You'll crash!"

Too late as the recruit crashed, causing a number of rocks to shake loose, starting a rockslide which was heading towards the Decepticon army,

"Decepticons scatter!" Megatron yelled before getting hit by a boulder.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Battered and dented the Decepticons entered their base, some carrying those who were worse off after getting hit by the rockslide.

Megatron turned and glared at D-con as he stumbled in,

"You! New Alt mode, NOW!" Megatron said before storming off.

----------------------------------------------------------------

D-con watched the humans as he drove along the city road; the Decepticons had decided that a car alt mode would cause less trouble.

"So these are humans" D-con said to himself, "what weird looking life forms"

Motormaster gave a disinterest grunt, "yeah, whatever", Megatron had ordered the Stunticons to take D-con out to adjust to his new alt mode and to show him the territory.

"Now the humans are mostly no problem at all, but they do contact the Autobots when we attack their cities and areas of importance"

"Right, gotcha" D-con replied, "so what d-"

"Hold it!" Motormaster suddenly said, "there are some Autobots now!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened?" Megatron demanded as he entered the med bay and saw the Constructicons and Stunticons surrounding the groaning wreaked car that was D-con,

"We encountered some Autobots on the mission and…" Motormaster started to say,

Megatron gave groan and put his hand in his face. Knowing the Stunticons, they charged at the Autobots headfirst, wreaking everything in their path and D-con got caught up in it.

"I never seen a car crashed through so many walls in building and STILL caused a ten car pile up" Wildrider said as D-con gave another groan.

Megatron turned to the Constructicons, "Repair him" he said as he turned to leave the med bay,

"AND GET HIM A NEW ALT MODE!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Megatron sat his in quarters, trying to escape the madness that D-con had caused. Every time the Decepticons choose a new alt mode of the recruit, something happens that causes Megatron to have to order D-con to go and select a new alt mode.

He had tried to contact Shockwave, to send D-con back, but every time he tried the slagging one-eyed freak would make some idiot excuse and close the connection to Cybertron, Spacebridge and all.

Megatron stood up and paced back and forth in his room with one thought on his mind,

What Alt mode to give D-con now?

Jets and cars are out of the question; a construction vehicle proved to be a bad idea after Constructicons threatened to disassemble D-con. Perhaps one of the Combaticons… on second thought, forget that, last thing D-con need to cause disaster was a weapon in alt mode.

"Megatron?" Starscream's voice came from the other side of the door to Megatron's quarters, "I think I have an idea for our D-con problum.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't think this form is of any use to the war" D-con muttered to himself in his new alt mode, "Why on Cybertron would Starscream surggest this thing the earthlings call a toilet as an alt mode for me?"

Just then the door opened and Rhinox of the Maxinals entered the room (don't ask me how he got there, testing a time machine maybe),

"Uuggh! Three bean tocos, hard to diguest!" Rhinox muttered as he slowly made his way to the disgised D-con.

_Oh no_

----------------------------------------------------------------

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**"

"What the Pit was that?" Starscream said as the Decepticon base shook from the yell. Soundwave turned to the base's computer,

"The source of the yell is coming from the human city, where D-con is stationed," the communications officer said

----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, D-con's scream had reached the Transformers' home world of Cybertron.

"We're under attack!" Shockwave yelled, running back and forth, "Decepticons scramble!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Deep space, the monster planet Unicron stopped midway through his recent meal as a scream reaches him. Slowly turning, the planet began to head towards the source of the scream,

----------------------------------------------------------------

Megatron watched as two Decepticons carried D-con to the med bay to get a memory wipe. The Decepticon recruit's optics were wide with terror as he shook and shivered,

"The horror" D-con muttered to himself, "the absolute HORROR!"

Megatron took one look at this and, slowly shaking his head, walked away, "I'm not going to ask"

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Six weeks later_

"Decepticons! It is time for us to attack!" Megatron yelled as his army prepared for their latest plan,

"What's my part in the plan, sir?" D-con asked eagerly,

Megatron looked at D-con, "you're staying here with Soundwave's cassettes!"

D-con slumped as the Decepticons left,

"Hey D-con" Rumble said walking up to him, "it's time"

"Yeah sure" D-con said, transforming into a TV,

"And now back to the Simpsons" the announcer on the TV said

"Megatron sir," D-con sighed, contacting the Decepticon leader on his comm., "are you sure I can come on the mission?"

"_NO!"_

"Slag"

_End_


End file.
